Terrible Things
by Kira-ler
Summary: Alex solo quería saber la historia de amor de su padre, Antonio y su difunta madre Chiara Vargas. Spamano. SpainxFem!Romano Un pequeño regalo para Mizuki Makino-sama


"Terrible Things"

-Papá, ya cuéntamela-Un muchacho de cabellos castaños oscuros con un curioso rulo saliendo de su fleco, dueño de una piel clara y unos hermosos ojos olivas, de no mas de 17 años interrumpió la calma del desayuno que disfrutaba con su padre; un hombre de piel canela, cabellos café oscuro, ojos como esmeralda y vestía un elegante traje de oficina que en ese momento se encontraba dándole un sorbo a su café expreso, dejo a un lado su taza para observar con atención a su hijo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Alex?- Antonio doblo el periódico que hace unos minutos se encontraba leyendo.

-Quiero saber-hizo una pausa- tu sabes que desde hace años he deseado saber como conociste a mamá-el muchacho se encontraba nervioso por la reacción que su padre pudiera tener.

Durante sus 17 años de vida solo había visto fotos de su madre, una hermosa mujer italiana de cabellos castaños oscuros y largos con, al igual que el un rulo, una piel clara y fina y sus hermosos ojos olivas, en la mayoría de las fotos que su padre le había mostrado su madre sostenía a un pequeño bulto envuelto en cobijas azules (su padre le había contado que era el cuando apenas tenia unos meses de nacido) y a su padre a un lado abrazándoles.

Sabía que su madre se llamaba Chiara Vargas, que era italiana, que su humor era de mil demonios (según el tío Ludwing), que era una pequeña fierecilla enojona (citando al tío Gilbert), según su tía Felicia él era su versión masculina. Su padre Antonio la amo mucho y siempre estuvo con ella y ella a pesar de que le daba vergüenza admitirlo también amo a Antonio. También sabia que había muerto por una enfermedad terminal antes de que el cumpliera su primer año de vida.

Pero ansiaba saber mas sobre la que le dio la vida, cuando era pequeño había sido victima de múltiples burlas de sus compañeros por no tener madre, pero después de varias idas a la dirección por pelearse con sus agresores su padre le prometió que cuando fuese mayor le contaría su historia de amor con Chiara.

-Bien, supongo que ya es momento que lo sepas- el mayor se dirigió a las escaleras pero antes de desaparecer por estas le ordeno a su hijo que tomara asiento en el sillón de la sala. Alex siguió las ordenes de su padre y espero, al poco rato su progenitor bajo y tomo asiento junto a el.

-Toma- le extendió una foto y el la tomo.

En al foto se podían observar a un grupo de 6 adolescentes en distintas poses cada uno y usando uniformes escolares, eran 2 chicas y 4 chicos, estaba un muy sonrojado tío Ludwing siendo abrazado por su tía Felicia con su siempre eterna sonrisa en su aniñado rostro. Al lado había un joven albino de ojos rojos o como el siempre le decía "inyectados en sangre" o "ojos de drogadicto" para molestar a su tío Gilbert, en la foto estaba haciendo su típica pose de "I'm so AWESOME" con su adorable pollito en el hombro, al lado de este y extendiendo una rosa estaba su tío Francis con una expresión "seductora" por la que mas de una vez se había encontrado en la necesidad de salir corriendo y patearle la cara para salvar su inocencia…y a su trasero.

Pero quienes más llamaron su atención fueron la última pareja, era su padre, de nomas de 17 años con una sonrisa radiantes en su rostro, abrazaba a una chica de menor estatura y con el seño fruncido y una leve sonrisa divertida en su rostro, era su madre que trataba de alejar al español de ella. Ambos se veían tan felices, tan seguros y llenos de esperanzas.

Vi a mi padre, tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro y miraba la foto con cariño.

-Ya abras notado que esa chica es tu madre-asentí levemente- Ella era mi chica ideal, la mujer de mis sueños.- mi padre miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa, me senté mas cerca de el y volteo a verme- Ella y yo nos conocimos a los 15 años, gracias a Felicia y a Gilbert que tenían un trabajo en equipo. Desde el primer momento en que la vi me enamore de ella, poco a poco la fui conociendo mejor y me fui enamorando mas. Entonces cuando yo tenia tu edad me pasó algo maravilloso…-

_**Flashback**_

-¡Chicos apresúrense o llegaremos tarde con la chicas!- apresure a mis amigos, aun quedaba tiempo suficiente pero quería verla a ella ya, necesitaba verla.

-Oye Toño, se que te emociona estar con la fierecilla pero ya deberías declarártele- me hablo mi amigo Gilbert con algo de cansancio.

-¡No le llames fierecilla! Solo, se sabe defender- sonreí recordando como múltiples veces me había defendido.

-Quizás se sabe defender _**demasiado **_–Ludwing se llevo una mano a su estomago recordando el ultimo golpe de la italiana hacia su persona.

-No les hagas caso Toño, pero ya debes decláratele. Ya todos los aquí presentes estamos cansados de tus babeos, tus comentarios y tus extraños monólogos románticos- me dio Francis una palmada en el hombro, ya habíamos llegado al lugar acordado y las chicas aun no llegaban.

-Lo se, la he amado mucho tiempo y saben que, ¡HOY SERA EL DIA EN EL QUE CHIARA VARGAS SE CONVIERTA EN MI NOVIA!- estaba feliz y ansioso por ver a mi amada italiana.

-¿Quién dices que será tu novia, bastardo español?- y apareció mi amada italiana en ese momento, ¿por qué la vida me odia tanto? No pude evitar ponerme nervioso y soltar unas risas nerviosas.

-H-Hola Chiara- tartamudeé al verla, ¡Oh Dios! Se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas con sutiles estampados de flores, su cabello suelto acompañado por una diadema verde, podría babear y…creo que ya lo estoy haciendo ejejejejeje.

-Ugh, bastardo, estas..babeando…y…olvídalo-se alejo de mi, awwwww, pero ¡se ve tan adorable!

-¡Hola!-saludo Feli alegre, todos le devolvimos el saludo- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la feria?- pregunto alegre e ilusionada, awww Feli también era una cosita adorable pero no tanto como su hermana.

Al poco rato llegamos a la feria, había muchos juegos y los niños se divertían mucho, después de una rápida votación nos subimos a juegos como la montaña rusa. ERROR. Fue demasiado extrema y salimos abalanzándonos en los cestos de basura para vomitar, después de una buena lavada de dientes con enjuague (cortesía de Francis), fuimos a los puestecitos de canicas mientras se nos pasaba el mareo.

-¡YO OBTENDRE LA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE PUNTOS DE NOSOTROS 4, O ME DEJO DE LLAMAR GILBERT BELLSMITH!-

-Ya lo veremos Gilbo!- le grite con unas risas de acompañamiento, fije mi mirada en mi amor y me di cuenta que miraba insistentemente y con deseo un gran peluche de tomate con un bigote color verde- ¡Lo ganare por ti!- ella me miro sonrojada por ser descubierta, awww ¿puede alguien ser tan adorable?

Al terminar nuestras rondas nos dimos cuenta que Gil ni completo para un mísero premio, mientras que yo obtuve los necesarios para el tan ansiado peluche de tomate para mi romanita.

-Toma, Chiara-le extendí el peluche y ella sonrió apenada, lo estrecho entre sus brazos…¿es normal sentir celos de un muñeco?

-Gracias bastardo-paso algo que me dejo impresionado, Chiara se había puesto de puntillas y me beso la mejilla…¡Oh Dios! Sentir sus labios sobre mi piel se siente taaaaan bien.

-¡Hay que ir a ese juego!-escuche a lo lejos como Felicia gritaba, no se como me moví ya que seguía en las nubes recordando ese glorioso beso.

El último juego al que nos subimos fue a la rueda de la fortuna, pero tenia que ser de dos en cada cabina y lo que paso fue algo así…

-¡Yo me voy con doitsu!-grito la italiana menor abrazándose del brazo del fornido alemán que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Ha? ¡Que tienes en la cabeza hermana! Ni loca te dejare ir con el macho patatas-grito Chiara

-¡Yo voy con Chiara!-grite mientras que la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡SUELTAME BASTARDO ESPAÑOL!-

-Esperen, si Feli va con Lud, y Toño con la fierecilla…¿me tengo que ir con Francis?- Gilbert se veía muy asustado y me miraba con ojos llorosos que me harían desistir de mi decisión, pero no hoy, lo siento amigo pero daría todo por estar con Chiara.

-No te preocupes mon amour, nos divertiremos-Francis soltó un guiño y se llevo a Gilbert arrastrando hacia una de las cabinas. Los demás nos subimos a las que el señor nos indico.

-¿No es hermosa la vista, Chiara?- la italiana veía distraídamente por la ventana de la cabina, desde donde estábamos podíamos ver toda la ciudad dándonos una bella imagen con sus luces.

-Lo es, nunca antes había visto la ciudad desde este punto-respondió tranquila, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo no me refería a esa vista, yo hablaba de la que en estos momentos estoy teniendo-le sonreí dulcemente y ella se puso roja como un tomatito, que linda.

-Antonio yo…-¡Me llamo Antonio! Ya empezaba a creer que mi verdadero nombre era "Bastardo Español"- Yo, he notado como me miras…como si tuvieras sentimientos profundos por mi- mi italiana miraba hacia otro lado y con la vista gacha.

-No es "como si tuviera", tengo sentimientos profundos por ti-me miro sorprendida- La verdad es que tu me has gustado desde que nos conocimos- me acerque y me senté junto a ella-Te amo, Chiara-sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-Yo, ¿Por qué yo? Estarías mejor con Felicia, ella es más linda, simpática y habilidosa que yo- sus ojos soltaron todas esas lágrimas que apenas hace unos segundos se habían formado en sus ojos, pasó mis dedos limpiando sus coloradas mejillas y sonriéndole.

-Yo no amo a Feli, tú eres más hermosa, simpática y habilidosa. Te amo y eso nunca cambiara-le abrace, aun sentía sus lagrimas caer.

-Yo…Ti amo, bastardo- me tomo de la camisa y me dio un beso, algo brusco al principio pero se fue suavizando, esos labios con los que tanto había soñado por fin eran míos, dulces, cálidos y con un singular sabor a tomate. Pase mis manos por su cintura y ella por mi cabello, el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

-Siempre te amare-le mire con amor y cariño, ella se abrazo mas a mi.

-Eso espero…Antonio-

_**Fin Flash back**_

Mire a mi padre con los ojos llorosos, eso había sido hermoso.

-Después tu madre y yo estuvimos en una relación, y cuando teníamos 20 años naciste tú- me sonrió- Aun recuerdo como tu bisabuelo me persiguió por toda la ciudad por haber "profanado" a su nieta antes del matrimonio- mi padre soltó unas risitas, como recordándolo- Lo bueno fue que Chiara me salvo…aunque sigo pensando que tomo medidas extremas-

-¿Qué medidas?-

-Le dio un cabezazo en el estomago a su abuelo- respondió muy normal, wow mamá era genial.-Entonces ya habían pasado unos meses desde tu nacimiento y decidí proponerle matrimonio a tu madre-

_**Flash back**_

Ugh, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso, sentía que iba a echar todo lo que había comido, ¿y si mi italiana no aceptaba?...bueno ya vivíamos juntos y teníamos al pequeño Alex (una monada al igual que su madre awww), el era la máxima prueba de nuestro amor…y un pequeño "uy"

_-¡Hey!-le mire enojado- ¿Cómo que un "pequeño uy"?-mire a mi padre con enojo._

_-Eh, Alex cariño, si quieres que te siga contando la historia calladito ¿ok?-aja,como si con eso me fuera a callar y olvidaría el tema.-Continuo-_

Hace poco que les había pedido consejo a mis amigos de como hacerlo, coraje, debía tener coraje para preguntárselo. Alex estaba con sus tíos y solo faltaba que mi amor llegase. Escuche como se habría la puerta de la casa y unos pasos apresurados se acercaban ala sala, donde me encontraba yo, y ahí estaba mi siempre bella italiana. Había tenido cita con el medico porque la pobrecita no se había sentido bien en estos meses, espero que este bien.

-Chiara, cariño-me acerque y le bese, ella me lo devolvió con el mismo amor y pasión que el mío, después nos separamos lentamente- Cariño, te amo…demasiado y creo que deberíamos llevar nuestra relación hacia el siguiente nivel. Sabes que te amo y siempre lo hare, ¿te casarías conmigo?- abrí el pequeño estuche mostrando un anillo de compromiso, Chiara me miro con los ojos llorosos.

_-Ahora hijo, la vida puede hacerte cosas horribles y un día lo entenderás. Solo espero que no lo tengas que entender como yo y que Dios te lo muestre de forma diferente-mi padre me abrazo y me acaricio el cabello dulcemente._

-Antonio- me abrazo y sus lágrimas se fueron resbalando por sus suaves mejillas- Tengo que contarte algo terrible, el doctor me acaba de decir que-siguió llorando y le empecé a acariciar el cabello tratando de calmarla- tengo una enfermedad terminal que se propago rápidamente por mi sistema, solo me quedan algunas semanas-entre hipidos me dio eso, ahora era yo el que lloraba ¿Por qué Dios me hacia esto a mi? ¿Por qué? Alex necesita de su madre y yo la necesito, yo la necesito.-Escúchame- me tomo del rostro y me beso suavemente, añoraría sus besos- Yo, quiero que seas feliz, no te aferres a mi, debes cuidar de nuestro pequeño-

-Yo siempre te amare- me abrace a ella

-Y yo a ti, por siempre- me beso la frente con gesto protector.

_**Semanas después…**_

Pip pip pip, el maldito aparato hacia ese ruido una y otra vez, mi italiana había caído muy mala y la trajimos al hospital. Solo Alex y yo nos encontrábamos con ella en su cuarto del hospital, los demás habían ido a buscar algo de comer y nos dieron privacidad.

-Antonio- su voz era cada vez mas baja y le costaba hablar, mi pequeña sufría mucho- Prométeme que cuidaras de Alex-

-Te lo prometo- unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, paso sus dedos por mis mejillas limpiándolas, sus dedos estaban pálidos, débiles y estaban fríos. Tome una cobija y la tape.

-Prométeme que no estarás deprimido tanto tiempo, el mundo ocupa de tu sonrisa- PIP….. PIP… PIP….. La maquina empezó a sonar mas con mas intervalos de tiempo. Algo estaba mal. Iba a levantarme para llamar al doctor pero ella me tomo del brazo dándome una seña que no lo hiciera.- Tu…siempre fuiste lo mejor que me paso, tu y Alex, claro…los amo…-poco a poco sus parpados se iban cerrando- los cuidare desde haya…y siempre…te…amare-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, su corazón había dejado de latir, y el mío se había roto.

-Yo siempre te amare- Abrace mas a nuestro hijo y llore enterrando mi cara en su estomago. Escuche como llegaban las enfermeras, el doctor y mis amigos, Gilbert tomo a Alex en brazos mientras yo me abrazaba a ellos y lloraba con desesperación, Ludwing trataba de calmar a Felicia que también sentía que algo se había roto dentro de ella.

El funeral fue en un día soleado, como a ella le gustaban, le dimos unas hermosas flores y cada quien dijo unas palabras sobre lo maravillosa que siempre fue tu madre. Ella siempre estaría cuidándonos y en nuestros corazones, tuve que ser fuerte por mi pequeño Alex.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, abrace a papá. Ellos habían sacrificado tanto, se habían amado tanto y al final no pudieron estar juntos, mi tío Ludwing dice que todo en esta vida pasa por una razón y que Dios siempre tiene algún plan y no hace las cosas para dañar a alguien.

Papá y yo lloramos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Estaba contento de saber por fin su historia, de darme cuenta de cuanto los admiro ambos fueron muy fuertes y valientes. Los mejores padres que cualquiera pudiera desear.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un día soleado, de esos que le gustaban a mamá, llegue al cementerio con un ramo de rosas blancas en mis manos estuve caminando un rato hasta que llegue a la lapida indicada. Deje las flores frente a ella y me senté.

-Hola mamá soy Alex, ya conseguí que papá me contara su historia. Sabes, creo que los admiro mas a ambos-seguí hablando con ella toda la tarde, hasta que en la noche me fui de ahí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Solo espero, que ambos puedan estar juntos algún día y que Dios me enseñe sobre la vida de otra manera.

"_**So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose**____**  
**__**If given the choice then I beg you to choose**____**  
**__**To walk away, walk away**____**  
**__**Don't let her get you**____**  
**__**I can't bare to see the same thing happen to you**____**  
**__**Now son, I'm only telling you this because**____**  
**__**Life, can do terrible things."**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me inspire en la canción "Terrible Things" de Mayday Parade, recomiendo escucharla mientras se lee esto.


End file.
